Lost Dracula
by Kaitlen Winchester
Summary: So... I am a kid in care, until a few hours ago when I met my older brother, his mentor, sister and my dad. And let me tell you, thinking I was a normal kid was a huge mistake. Hiding from slayers is tough, being the chosen one's sister and help is harder
1. From Stockley to Garside Grange

"So that makes you my brother?" I said in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes. Mum and Dad had a kid three years after me. That was you!" He said patiently. I was so unsure. It wasn't like he had just happened upon me in school… well, yeah actually he did. After being moved to my new foster home a few hours ago, they sent me to school at Garside Grange. Sucks. Maybe I have to take it back a step or five…

I was fuming. I had a life here and they'd decided to move me again!

"Why can't I just stay in Stockley?" I nearly shouted at the care worker. She shook her head.

"It isn't safe for you anymore. Just trust us."

"But I have friends! Robin! Chloe! What do I just pack up and leave without telling them? Not happening!" My blue eyes glowered at her.

"Yes. That is exactly what you will do and you will do it with dignity. Too much has happened to let you stay here anymore." Her warm brown eyes persuaded me to pack. Only because they reminded me of Mrs Branagh's eyes. I screamed angrily and stormed out of the office to my room. Slamming the door shut I threw my clothes, a lot of them different purple or black hoodies and blue skinny jeans with a few gothic clothing, into my black suite case from under my bed. I had been moved around since I was little. From Transylvania to here when I was ten and now to a new school, Garside Grange. It sounded horrible. It probably was too. I think I could cause enough havoc though.

Three hours later, we had arrived. The driver of the taxi got paid by the social worker from my new home, that my stuff had been sent to, to come with me as I got out.

"You be good now Essence. I will pick you up at four, I have a meeting with the owner of the school at that time. Learn your way around or hang out with some new friends or something until I get there." He said. I rolled my eyes. Have I got 'troublemaker' written on my forehead?

"Yes sir." I replied and walked through the huge iron gates of Garside Grange. I took in my surroundings. It was a nice building in the middle of nowhere. I would have to get a taxi everyday to get here. Wonderful. I sighed as I reached the doors. There was a woman stood waiting.

"Hello. You must be the new student. My name is Miss McCauley. And you are?" She asked kindly with a smile. Miss McCauley had brown eyes and brown hair that was pulled up into a tight bun. Her features were soft and welcoming.

"Essence Dracula Miss. Nice to meet you." I replied. She seemed nice enough. I smiled back at her.

"Lovely name. Are your parents around? I just need to have them fill in the data for-"

"It's just me. I'm in care so…" I trailed off. Miss McCauley nodded and said,

"I'm sure you could fill in your details Essence. You know yourself best after all. When you have filled it in, I will get one of our best students to show you around." I nodded and followed her to her office.


	2. Meeting Vlad

I filled out the data form. It asked for my name, age, date of birth, allergies, etcetera. Just the usual. I waited in her office for the person who was going to show me round. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Miss McCauley said. The door opened and I saw a boy was stood there. He bright blue eyes that were quite similar to mine. His dark hair extenuated his pale complexion. He looked around fifteen to sixteen judging by the height of him. He looked at me and I saw something flicker in his eyes… something like hope.

"You wanted to see me Miss McCauley?" He asked. His voice was calm and soothing, though it sounded a little hopeful.

"Ah, Vlad. I was wondering if you could show our new pupil around the school. This is Vladimir Count, one of our best students here at Garside Grange." Miss McCauley introduced him. I stood up and smiled.

"Essence Dracula." I said. The hope in his eyes changed to a slight happiness. I didn't understand why though. We left the head teacher's office in silence.

"So… how old are you?" Vladimir asked. He still looked a little happy.

"Thirteen. Fourteen in May. How old are you?" I asked. Basic questions to break the ice. The first person I met. He seemed really nice.

"Sixteen. You don't sound like your from here."

"Oh, I was moved from one care home, to another, to the one I am in now. Lived in Transylvania until I was ten. Then moved to Stockley. Got here about two hours ago." I explained. He frowned. I obviously didn't sound like I was from Transylvania.

"You don't sound like your from here either." I countered. His turn to explain now.

"My dad, sister and I moved from Transylvania when I was twelve to Stockley, then my dad and I moved here four years ago. Why do you still have your hood up?" He asked me.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, a bit embarrassed. I pulled the hood of my black 'My Chemical Romance' grave digger jumper down to reveal blonde hair with bright purple underneath.

"I didn't want Miss McCauley or the Care workers to see, they might have made me change it. You don't think they would mind do you?" I could see him taking in my appearance. Shocking blue eyes underlined with heavy black eye liner, dark purple and natural blonde hair, a nose that buttoned at the end, a pale face and pout-y red lips. I bet I looked like a right weirdo compared to him, a dark haired, blue eyed teen age boy with soft features and pale pink lips. He didn't laugh at me, or look at me like I had three heads. He just nodded in approval and said,

"Makes you look nice. Like an individual." His voice was soft and kind. I should probably mention at this point that I didn't fancy him, I am extremely observant and have a mild case of OCD. Though Vlad was kinda cute, I thought he looked a little familiar.

"I recognise you from somewhere… did you go to Stockley Grammar?" I asked.

"Yeah. I hung out with Robin and Chloe-"

"Branagh. I was friends with them for a while. Chloe was the same age as me. I was the weird kid that was always there but never really seen." I ducked my head. My hopes for a friend had just vanished. He stopped and looked at me.

"I remember you. Chloe started hanging round with me and Robin. You looked a little lonely after that." He sounded puzzled. Like he didn't know why I had no friends after that.

"Chloe was my only friend. She came back to help me once and a while. Don't know where she got all that information from though. Probably from her brother." I said, stopping suddenly when I knew I had said to much. Vlad whipped his head around and looked at me.

"That's who she was giving it too? You barely have a pulse." He looked a little angry.

"Of course I have a pulse. I'm living aren't I?" I laughed.

"I said barley, not that you don't. You're pale, Essence. Why are you pale?" He was confusing me.

"I don't-" I started.

"Know. What was your last name again?"

"Dracula." I said it in my native tongue. I was backed up against the wall now, getting quite scared. Vladimir's anger faded. His eyes softened as he saw I genuinely didn't understand.

"Come with me." He said. He grabbed my smaller hand in his slightly larger one and dragged me along.


	3. Meeting my new family and Vampires?

I didn't know where I was being taken but we soon ended up at a door.

"Don't panic about anything that happens, ok? I will be right here holding your hand, making sure you are perfectly safe." Vlad squeezed my hand and smiled. I smiled back, a little confused as to why I would be scared but it would probably be for a good reason. We went through the door, two men stood there. They were both tall. One had long, black hair, his eyes were the same as Vlad's only colder, was ever so pale and was dressed in red and black old fashioned clothing. The other was slightly tanned (probably natural) but still looked a bit pale, had curly brown hair and grey eyes. He had a blue coat on that suited him quite a bit. There was a girl sat on a chair too. Black bobbed hair, pale, really cold blue eyes and was wearing gothic black clothes. Vlad's older sister to be sure. I remembered her from Stockley. The 'lovely' Ingrid with whom the Branagh twins were besotted with before the fire of Stockley castle. Ingrid nearly died.

"You never told me. She was there nearly all my life, not knowing who she is and you never told me!" Vlad shouted. I cringed slightly as thunder rolled. Which wasn't odd considering it was raining. He was angry though which probably wasn't good at all.

"Well, there were… complications regarding her. Your mother and I couldn't take the risk." The long haired man said. Vlad hissed. Baring…fangs? Oh my god they WERE fangs! I pulled my hand, trying to get away from him so I could get a little away. Vlad turned to me, fangs still out.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." I shook my head as I saw his eyes turn gold as he made eye contact with me. I shook my head, still scared, well wouldn't you be if you were faced with a vampire. His fangs slipped back in and his eyes back to their electric blue. Vlad looked confused.

"It didn't work. Why didn't hypnotizing work?" Vlad asked the men. The man with curly brown hair was next to us in a flash.

"Maybe her emotion is too strong?" He asked.

"Vladdy has hypnotized people more scared than that Bertrand. In fact it she is barely scared, more caught off guard. Is it her age?" The dark haired man was on the other side of him now. I backed up against the wall, my hand still in Vlad's.

"Should be easier, impressionable age. Who is she anyway? Not a half fang. I would be able to smell it on her." I guess the curly haired man was called Bertrand then. Bertrand turned away and began pacing.

"Why didn't it work then?" Vlad asked. Bertrand turned to look at me.

"Name? Age? Where you're from?" He asked me quickly. I looked into those grey eyes and didn't blink. I wasn't afraid anymore. I knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Essence Dracula, thirteen, Transylvania." I said just as fast. Realisation dawned on his face.

"Another Dracula? I thought there was only Vlad and I?" Ingrid suddenly seemed intrigued.

"But your last name is Count!" I reminded Vlad. He shook his head.

"Dad keeps trying to correct people when they ask his name, he isn't Mr Count, we just go with it. Our real name is Dracula. Dad is Count Dracula." That made more sense. Wait… no it didn't! My name was Dracula so if the were Dracula too then I was related them.

"But that means I'm...a-" I started, to afraid to say the words my self.

"Vampire. Well, not yet anyway. You will be when you're sixteen. Though you could start showing signs vampirism thirteen onwards." Vlad explained. I could hear a commotion behind him and could see Ingrid throwing things and arguing with the dark haired man who was backing away slowly, both of them baring fangs at each other. I saw a blonde girl wearing a nice small scarf standing at the door. She walked over to Vlad and I.

"Hey Vlad. What's going on?" She asked, just ducking a flying chair.

"Remember I told you that when I was little I remember having a baby around for a while then she disappeared? This is the baby I was talking about. My little sister." Vlad told her with a smile. I couldn't believe it. I had always been told I was an only child, now I was the youngest of three? No way!

"So that makes you my brother?" I said in disbelief. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes. Mum and Dad had a kid three years after me. That was you!" He said patiently.

"What's your name?" The girl asked kindly. They were all so kind here, something was bound to go wrong eventually. It always does.

"Essence. And yours?" I asked. I think she looked surprised at how polite I was being. That or my hair which I had just run a hand through to show my purple.

"Erin. I'm a half fang and just a guest." Erin said. I looked at her hand entwined in Vlad's.

"And Vlad's human girlfriend." I whispered in her ear. Vlad turned his head sharply, as if only just realising something.

"Dad. You said complications, what kind of- Ingrid stop throwing stuff- what kid of complications?" The Count- or I suppose he was my dad- turned towards us and looked at me. Ingrid walked towards us, she wasn't throwing things anymore, and placed one hand on my shoulder.

"Your mother and I were told that when she was older she would know everything. One glance at a person and she would know their deepest darkest secrets, their worst fears and their true weaknesses. Read minds too. By the age of one she was already doing this. And she would remember everything. The memory space she had was immense and never ending. She had to go." The Count snarled at me, and then I saw it. Everything about him, it clicked. Vlad was his weakness. His worst fear was loosing his only son and heir. His secrets… well that was interesting, but not for sharing. His hatred for his eldest daughter was unbelievably strong. Vlad looked at me. And I saw it in him too. The love he had for every one. The peace he always wanted, knowing it would never come but hoping for it anyway.

"Can you still do it?" My big brother asked me.

"I am doing it right now. I can see everything. Your fears, hopes, secrets, strengths, weakness everything. On display for me to see." My eyes glazed over and I saw everything about everyone all at once.

"Essence!" Vlad clicked his fingers at me and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry… I-" I started. What I could do was an invasion of privacy. It was wrong, but I couldn't help it.

"Dad, Ingrid, Erin, please go. I need to talk to Essence and Bertrand alone." Vlad said. Erin walked out of the room and Ingrid and The Count disappeared.


	4. Drama

There was about 25 children and a drama teacher. A lot of the kids were girls I soon noticed. There were a few boys too but I suppose boys didn't really like drama, they probably went for stuff like tech or sport. I snapped out of my little world when the teacher walked up to me. He was a large man, not fat but looked big boned. His dark hair had shades of grey in but he didn't look old, his eyes were dark but looked happy. His skin olive toned but not tanned, like he was part Greek or somewhere close to there about.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice already sounded interesting. I looked him in the eye but didn't let him see my hair.

"Hi, I'm Essence Dracula. I'm new here and this was one of my option choices." I told him. He smiled.

"My name is Mr O'Hannlon, I will be your drama teacher. We are just starting on a new topic today, Romeo and Juliet, so you are lucky you came when you did. Take your shoes and bag off, put them in the corner and then sit on the floor please." I did as he told me, sitting away from the other kids. I didn't listen to what the teacher was saying, but instead thought of my new found family. Vampire. So that was why I was so pale, why the school nurse at every school I went to thought I was ill. It wasn't the only thing that sounded weird. The fact that I had been youngest of three before all this and only remembered snippets was strange too. I smiled a little at the thought of having someone to take care of me, a sibling. I thought back to the way Ingrid had put her hand on my shoulder, almost protective. I felt warm inside to think that she of all people would care. I remembered what she was like in Stockley and shuddered. I wasn't there on the night of the hunt ball in my family's old castle but from the way Chloe had been when she saw me after that and the way Vlad and the Count had upped and moved was strange. Ingrid had stayed, then there was the fire. That horrible fire. It had taken months to repair the damage and no one knew whether Ingrid had lived or died. She had never paid much attention to me in school and we had never been the best of friends but I was glad she never perished in the fire. I looked at the kids around me and sighed. They didn't know how lucky they were. I looked round as a girl with short dark hair, slanted brown eyes and tanned skin sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Shiralee-Mae. What's your name?" She asked. She sounded like she was from here. My heart ached and I wished I was back in Transylvania. I forced a smile.

"Essence." I said. I really didn't want to talk to this girl. She looked like trouble.

"I like your necklace. Who has the other one?" My hand flew up to my friendship necklace. It was a mood necklace in the shape of a crescent moon and star with 'friends' written above it.

"My friend Chloe. She lives in Stockley." I told her.

"You don't sound like you're from Stockley." She frowned.

"Lived in Transylvania for ten years, Stockley for three and I moved here this morning. I got moved." I said.

"Oh. I live in care. It is difficult moving from place to place like that. But you moved with your family so you wouldn't know." Oh, I wouldn't know? Well…

"Actually-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't pretend you do 'cause moving from family to family is so difficult you wouldn't imagine. I-" It was my turn to cut her off.

"I do know actually. I'm in care myself. Just not with a family." I told her. She sighed angrily and stormed over to a boy with shaggy brown hair. I saw her muttering something to him and he looked round. His eyes were dark brown and he was slightly tanned himself. Honestly! Where do these people get their tan from? Is no one just pink anymore? I paid them no attention as the teacher told us we would be coming up with a sword fighting sequence where one of us dies. We were split into partners and given sticks to practise with. I was paired with a nice looking boy. He wasn't tanned, which I was slightly relieved about. I was getting annoyed that most other people had tans and I was pale. The boy had short black hair, kind brown eyes and a sweet red smile. He was the tinniest bit shorter than me and had a slight limp. I held out my hand to him and smiled.

"Essence Dracula." I said. He smiled back.

"Austin Headley." He told me. I tilted my head. Austin… it suited him. I let go of his hand and held up my swordy stick.

"Who wants to die via pretend sword but really a stick?" I asked him in the most casual manner I could. He laughed. It was a nice sound, soft, welcoming and genuine.

"You wanna die?" He was offering?

"Clash five times, I stab, you parry, I sweep over head, you sweep under, I jump, land then you stab me and I die. Now let's go." I already planned all of this out. We practised, every time I died I shouted:

"Again!" and over and over until it was perfect. The lesson ended to soon for my liking. I got my shoes and bag on and looked to the door. Erin was stood there with Vlad over her shoulder. I saw their hands were linked again and smiled. My brother seemed to really like her and her him. I skipped over to them with a grin and my hood up and said:

"So? How was first lesson?" Vlad and Erin smiled and we walked to our next lessons.


	5. Maths is EVIL!

The day went quite fast. Until last lesson.

"And she told me to bugger off, Elliot! That new girl is just so…" It was that girl, Shiralee-Mae's voice. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw some of the shaggy haired boy's face again. Seemed his name was Elliot then. I carried on standing there with my hood up, Erin and Vlad weren't with me. They had dropped me off at the door of Math class. I knew Shiralee-Mae was talking about me, the way she said new girl, she spat it out. Like a rude word.

"Sherri, isn't that her there?" The boy asked. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I heard Shiralee-Mae say,

"Don't even bother with her Elliot. She's just a stupid slut from Transylvania." And it was gone. My chances of making ANY new friends had gone because of this girl. I tried to hold my temper, no fights on my first day, I reminded myself. The second day would be perfectly fine however. The door to Maths opened and a dark skinned, bald, tall teacher came out.

"Year nine! Line up and come in quietly!" He shouted in a heavy Nigerian accent. The line that was once incredibly noisy and messy turned to single file and quiet as a mouse. We walked into the classroom and I stood to the side, allowing the other kids to get their books and take their seats.

"Sir? I'm new and-" But he cut me off.

"Miss McCauley told me about you Dracula. Here's a book, sit there at the front." He ordered me. I took the book and looked at where he was making me sit. Next to Shiralee-Mae. Great. I gingerly took my seat and kept my head down. I felt something hit my head and turned round. A boy made a gesture to get Shiralee-Mae. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round to me. Sneer on her face. And I saw everything. She had been in care and was now living with her mum and brothers. They were working on her relationship with her mum. Her weakness was her friends, she had lost everything once, she didn't want to do it again. Her worst fear was spiders and… now that I could use to my advantage, vampires. Her secret, wait no. That can't be right! A werewolf? Now I looked I could see it, her nails had dirt under them and she twitched every time someone whistled. That was why she was in care, she was bitten by a wolf.

"What?" She said nastily. I pointed behind me and she turned round. The teacher did the register and I wrote my name, class and 'Mr A' on the book. As the lesson progressed, I kept getting picked on by the teacher and every time I answered with 'I don't know Sir', he made me guess. Every guess was wrong of course and the other kids laughed. Shiralee-Mae made me do her work when the teacher wasn't looking and every time a question was wrong, she kicked me under the table for it. By the end of the lesson my leg was bleeding slightly from the sharp heel on her shoe. The bell went and I felt like I had heard no greater sound, my head was pounding, my leg was aching and I was holding back tears of pain and embarrassment. I packed up quickly and hurried from the classroom when the teacher dismissed us. I was in such a hurry that I forgot that Erin and Vlad were coming to pick me up and take me to training with Bertrand. I crashed into my brother and dropped my things. I looked up at him and said sorry while I ducked back down to retrieve my bag and books. Vlad helped me stuff them into my bag and whispered to me,

"Why do I smell blood on you?" I froze, trying to come up with a quick lie.

"I tripped in class and grazed my knee." I said quickly. My brother nodded and helped me up.

"Come on then. Training." He said. We all walked hand in hand to the training room.


	6. Mind games and Leopold

The training room had loads of stuff in it. A telescope, a book on a stand…and a pacing vampire.

"You're late." He said, he used vampire speed to be stood right in front of us.

"We got a little held up. Essence dropped all her things and some kid nicked some. We spent a while getting it back." Vlad told him. As I dropped my things on the ground, Bertrand handed me them back and I looked at him questioningly.

"Last chance to back out" He offered.

"Too late for that, I'm not giving up the chance for a family. Not today, not ever. Even if it means being a vampire." I answered determinedly. Bertrand nodded and walked towards the book.

"This is what we need to open. Vlad can't do it alone, it's physically impossible though we did try so he could. He needs help from another powerful vampire. You, to be precise. We need to work on the mind reading, if you can read Vlad's thoughts then you would know how much help he needs and you could give it to him." He explained. I nodded and Vlad sat down on the floor, I followed his lead.

"Now close your eyes, and relax." I did as I was told and my shoulders dropped, I hadn't noticed I was so tense.

"Clear your mind. Just listen to my voice." Vlad told me. I did as he told me, his voice guiding me until my eyes flew open. A rush of voices flew into my head all at once. Clutching at my head, I heard a cry escape my lips. All of a sudden, Bertrand was kneeling in front of me with Vlad right next to him.

"Tune in to my voice. Trust me it will turn the sound down a lot." I looked into my brother's eyes as he calmed me.

"Good. That's it. Focus on one thing at a time all the time, it will block it out. We just need to teach you to focus on one voice at a time. Better?" Bertrand asked me. My head pounded and my throat was dry but the voices had quieted down a bit.

"Yeah." I croaked out. Vlad flashed out of the room and back in again with a glass of water. I thanked him and took a much needed drink.

"Ready to start again?" Vlad asked me. I nodded, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The voices filled my head again but this time I was prepared, I tried to find my brother's voice amongst the jumble. I heard it once and tried to catch it, but I heard a voice I didn't want to hear. My eyes snapped open.

"Care worker's here." I said grabbing my things and running up the stairs to meet my new care worker. I had spoken on the phone to him once and been told about him but never actually met him. Well, I told myself whilst putting my hood up and straightening my jumper, first impressions are the ones that count.

Vlad had caught up with me and Bertrand had no doubt already flashed to the living room (or dead room. Sorry couldn't resist it!) I was trying to black the voices in my head out but it wasn't working.

"Try this." Vlad told me, handing me an ipod nano. I looked at the song, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Evanescence, Flyleaf.

"My favourite bands. Thanks Vlad." I said. I wanted to hug him but it would have felt awkward. Until he decided to pull me into his arms, that didn't feel awkward at all. I relaxed into his hug and sighed.

"This is nice. I haven't had a hug since I was little." I told him. Then a thought came to me.

"The care workers knew. All that time they knew who I was and what I will become and yet they never feared it." I mused. Vlad picked me up and flashed to the living room. When he set me down, I said,

"I cannot wait to do that!" I heard a laugh behind me. I turned and saw my new care worker. He looked… actually he looked quite cool. He had blonde, spiky hair and light brown eyes that told me everything. I was his third care kid to work with, because social services didn't think he could handle a good kid with the last one he looked after. He was more adapt to kids that needed more help than the others. Like me. He was fun, easy going and loyal, that was a good quality. No girlfriend, in a band, secret… he was a vampire kid in care himself. Though he wouldn't tell anyone. I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Essence are you staying?" I heard Erin say from the couch she had just sat down on.

"Dunno. Up to this dude." I told her, not taking my eyes from him. He held out his hand.

"Leopold. And sorry, it's time to go and sort your room out. I can drive you here and back everyday if you want to spend more time with the Dracula family?" He asked.

"Essence Dracula." I said, taking his hand and shaking it. I gave Vlad and Erin a hug. "See you tomorrow?" I asked them.

"We'll meet you at the school gate." Vlad promised. I looked at Ingrid.

"Bye." I said as Leopold and I walked out the door.


	7. Deadspirit, London and Jinx

Leopold's car was a sleek, black Insignia with U.V filtered windows. I dropped my stuff in the back and climbed into the passenger's seat. Leopold sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"We'll go and get some paint to do your bedroom tonight? Just paint it. We will decorate it properly tomorrow after we have got your uniform. The head teacher said you could have a day off to adjust to the home and such. OK mini Vamp?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Not a vampire yet Leopold-"

"Leo." He corrected me.

"Alright then Leo. But I can still see everything about you just by looking into your eyes and mind." I told him.

"Yeah, I was warned about that. Oh and all the kids at the home are born vampires or bitten as half-fangs." I looked at him curiously.

"Half-fangs?" I asked.

"Made Vampires. And human are breathers. Though not even the born vampires have your power and ability" I nodded, storing this information away in my infinite memory. I smiled, knowing that if none of them had my power and ability then I would have all their dirty little secrets to use if they went to far. We went to B&Q to get the paints. I chose white, purple and black. Leopold drove us to the care home and I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No." I said truthfully. He laughed and grabbed the paint pots from the boot along with my suitcase. We both got out of the car to see a crowd stood there to greet us in the shade. It was raining and clouds covered the sky but the in-the-middle-of-getting-powers Vampires and Half-Fangs didn't dare come out of the shade. I walked towards them with a funny feeling in my tummy. Was that… Was that nervousness? God I hoped not. Three kids walked out of the shade to meet me, all born vampires most likely. One was a girl and the other two were boys. The girl held out her hand.

"Hiya. My name's Ashes Deadspirit, I'm from America and am fifteen. This is Edge Jinx and Cross London. And you are?" She asked, her voice sounded welcoming. I took her forearm and shook it.

"Essence Dracula, I'm from Transylvania. Nice to meet you Ashes Deadspirit." I smiled. Her brown eyes looked slightly shocked as she jerked her arm away. She flicked her raven black hair off her shoulders and her pink lips formed a little 'O'. The boy that had messy dirty-blond hair reached around her and shook my forearm.

"Cross London, from London ironically. I'm fourteen. Nice to meet you. I hope we'll be good friends." His green eyes were the colour of the sea and his voice smooth and soft. There was a spark when we touched, literally because the sun had come out just for a second and burnt him. He hissed and sped into the shade. A boy with caramel hair and pale blue eyes bowed.

"I am Edge Jinx, from France and fifteen. Nice to meet you." He said with an accent. I smiled kindly at him but was thinking 'youngest, great.' When we had all gotten into the shade, there were greetings and introductions that I really didn't want to do. When we were all inside again I got a look at each of them, their voices inside my head were irritating until…

"What did you just call me?" I asked a girl with blue hair. She looked shocked but quickly got a fierce look on her face.

"Nothing." She replied. I shook my head.

"In your mind. You thought something about me. Repeat it aloud?"

"An attention seeking, scruffy little whore." She sneered. I clenched my fists.

"Call me that one more time and you realise what I am capable of, bitch." I snarled dangerously back at her. She looked even more shocked and was probably about to speak until I turned away and saw Ashes whispering to Cross. Cross nodded and said,

"Impressive. Ashes wants to know if you want help with your room?" He asked. "Me, her and Edge are willing to volunteer for painting." I smiled at them and nodded.

"That would be great! I have paper work to do regarding your getting here anyway. You're in Zaphara's old room. You know where that is Ashes. Go on then." Leopold told us with a smile. Ashes grabbed my hand and I grabbed my suitcase as she pulled me up the stairs, Cross and Edge took the paints upstairs and followed us.


	8. Decorating,training and unwelcome guests

"OMG I can't believe he put you in Zaphara's old room. It's, like, the biggest room in the house. Here it is. I'll go get some brushes. Edge come help me. You can open the paints Cross. Essence you can get changed into some old clothes in my room. Just on the right to yours." Ashes told me with a smile. I dragged my case into the room on my right and smiled. Ashes' room was black and white with pencil drawings on the white. Some of it looked like the scruffy drawing of an eight year old and gradually built up to the elegant drawing of a fifteen year old Her bed had a black frame with white bedding and her ceiling was covered in posters, I loved her taste. There was faint music playing in the background. Her windows were wide open and the sun shone through them. Ashes wasn't sixteen yet so sunlight wouldn't affect her. It was a death trap for the full vamps in the house. I heaved my case onto Ashes' bed and zipped it open. I rooted though my things and found two hair bobbles, a black vest top, old blue jeggings, I was already wearing my blue and green high tops. I got dressed and put my hair in low pigtails. Deciding that I loved this look and would stick with the low pigtails, I walked into my room where Cross, Edge and Ashes were arguing.

"No! Edge give me my base ball cap back!" Ashes jumped to retrieve the hat from Edge's high reach. I came up behind him, put my finger to my lip when Ashes saw me and jumped on his back and caught it. Since I was so much younger than Edge and he was extra strong, he took my weight fine and was only a bit shocked that I had snuck up on him. I jumped off him and pushed the hat back on Ashes' head so it covered her eyes. Cross blew in her face and she squirmed as we all laughed.

"Right. Down to business. This wall will be purple." I said, snatching the pencil from behind Cross's ear and marking one wall with a huge P.

"This one and this one white." I put huge Ws on two walls facing each other and marking the last one B. "And that one black. Ashes you do purple. Cross you do Black. Edge you can do one wall white and I'll do the other. Let's do this thing!" I said as I took a roller and some white paint in a tray. It took us all night to do the walls. Edge and Cross gave up on the walls half way through and decided to paint the skirting boards black. It only took us all night because Cross threw paint at Ashes, and she, thinking Edge did it, threw some at him, then Edge, who thought I threw the paint threw some at me and I threw some at a laughing, paint free Cross and basically started a paint war. We had paint smudges all over our faces and hands when we were finished. Just as I was finishing the top of the black wall whilst sitting on Edge's back, I saw a spot of blue in the corner of my eye and heard a strong, nagging mental voice which made me fall off Edge's back. I hit the floor with a thump and all three of my friends turned round.

"Velvet, do you want garlic juice to slip into your throat whilst you sleep in your coffin?" Ashes threatened as soon as she saw her. Velvet scowled and sped off to her room. Cross sped over and helped me up.

"You alright?" He asked me as I dusted myself off.

"Yeah, just heard something I didn't like." I growled.

"Like what?" Edge asked

"It was nothing." I said with a fake smile. I was lying. It was nothing but it made me feel bad.

"Essence-" Cross asked with a really whiney tone.

"Nothing. Just leave it. Ok?" I insisted. Edge looked like he was about to say more but Ashes got there first.

"Ok. It's not for you to say I know. And you can't help what you hear, we understand that." Ashes told me kindly, pulling me into a hug. I relaxed into it.

"Thanks Ashes." I smiled as she squeezed me. I had a good feeling about my new friends. I looked up as I heard Leopold asking me if I wanted to go to see the Dracula's. Vlad had a day off apparently, that would make sense since it was… Saturday and I was exhausted.

"Thanks guys. BE THERE IN A MINUTE LEO! Training time now. This should be fun. Just leave paint buckets, There's only a little left in them anyway. I have a good plan for a white wall." And with that, I walked, paint splattered and tired, to Leo's car, not bothering to get changed. I decided, since it took a while to get to school, I would sleep in the car.

"Essence, wake up." Vlad's voice floated softly through my dream and my eyes snapped open.

"Hi." I said groggily, envying Ashes, Cross and Edge for getting to sleep as long as they wanted today.

"Come on. Training time." Vlad lifted me from the car, thanked Leopold and ran us to the house. He had his head covered with a hooded top and his hands smoked as he ran. He put me down in the living room and ran his hands under cold water. Erin sat on the couch reading and looked up at the hissing Vlad's hands made in the water.

"Hiya." She said to me. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"Hi. Just hold on a second. I just woke up from sleeping in the car. Brain not… ow!" I grabbed my head as shouting filled my mind. That sharpened my senses.

"Essence? Focus." Bertrand told me as he came into the room. I focused on a song Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco and the shouting turned to whispering.

"Hey Bertrand. Vlad? Can I have some toast or something? Didn't get anything to eat at home." My brother nodded and clicked his fingers. A grubby man came stumbling in, he had a big nose and no hair.

"Renfield get something _edible_ for Essence. And I mean _humanly edible_." The man groaned and slumped off to the kitchen murmuring something that sounded like 'Yes master Vlad' .Vlad looked at me and rolled his bright blue eyes. I smiled back and Bertrand cleared his throat.

"Are we going to train?" He asked impatiently.

"Yeah ok." I said, letting my big brother pick me up and run to the training room. The book stood on the pedestal, bony fingers clasping it shut tight like the black leather cover and yellowing pages were forbidden. I walked towards it, like I was drawn to it.

"Essence?" Vlad asked I turn and see him looking puzzled.

"Yeah?" I said, Bertrand was stood next to him with his head tilted to one side.

"You can feel the power?" The older vampire asked. I nodded, knowing exactly what Vlad was thinking.

"I don't know why." I answered his thoughts with a smile. We got started straight away, Vlad looked at the book and his eyes turned black as night. I could see from his face that he was struggling after a finger had been lifted. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and searched. I started at the amount of power building up inside of him and took some into my mind. I opened my eyes and focused on the book too. Another finger lifted after a while and I felt dizzy. Pulling away at the same time as Vlad, I slumped to the floor as the fingers snapped shut.

"Come on! Two fingers? You can both do better than that." Bertrand said disappointedly. I looked at my brother and sighed.

"Again." Our tutor told us. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Can we have a break? Please? I feel really dizzy." I felt Vlad's arms around me and leaned into him. We waited a few minutes and tried again. Vlad managed a finger and a bit until I had to help him. I scanned but he was blacking me out.

"Stop it." I said angrily. And searched again, I felt the power surge through me and into my fingers. Under my closed eyes, I had an idea. I touched the book and a full finger lifted and another was about to. There was a crash outside and we lost concentration. My brother and I looked at each other and ran up the stairs.

"Hello darlings." Came a smooth voice behind us that I only just recognised. Vlad seemed to know who it was and spun round.

"Get. Out." My brother's eyes were cold and his face was consorted into a snarl. I heard Ingrid throw something in the next room.

"Who's that?" I asked my sibling. He turned to me with a frown.

"You don't remember? That's our mum." I looked into her big dark eyes and it all clicked into place.

"Magda Westenra. Never married a vampire. Two hundred and fifty years old. She's with Patrick, a werewolf. Not here for her son Wolfy though." I said in a low voice to Vlad. He smiled, but it was a tight, fake one.

"Not very nice to talk about people behind their backs." Magda said loudly, she had her back to us and was examining Dad's chair. "Did your mother never teach you that?" I cleared my throat and said,

"No you didn't." She spun round and I smirked. "Hello Mum."


	9. Evil Mothers and upset children

"To be honest, you're not really a good mum are you? I mean you lost one of your kids, gave one away to a _human_ care home, and left the other two with your ex- lover. Nope, bad bad mother." I said shaking my head. I hated this woman with my guts and I barely even knew her.

"Well, at least three out of four were conceived in love. Three guesses which one wasn't." She smirked and went to the door. I felt a tear run down my cheek. The door opened and there stood a huge man. He had bronze skin, black hair and bright orange eyes.

"Patrick Wolfe. Born a Werewolf. Two hundred and twenty five… ooh bit young for our Mum aren't you? Oh you _love_ Magda do you?" I laughed. "You do know how many times she's come back to the Count and said she's loved him don't you? She IS a manipulating, conniving little witch?"

"That was all for show." His voice trembled.

"I know. I can see it all in your mind, in hers, even in the Count's. He knew it was all an act this time. Didn't you dad?" I said over my shoulder, our Dad was stood next to his son. I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"GET OUT!" He shouted. I cringed slightly at the sound but stayed in my position.

"But bon bons-" And the conversation carried on. Ingrid came in,

"Why are you here?" She asked in disgust. My sister turned to Patrick. She picked up a lamp from the side and aimed it at his head. Vlad shook his head and walked over to Patrick.

"I'm sure you're a very nice werewolf but we don't like werewolves here. You stick around much longer, you'll get killed." He said.

"And that's a promise." Ingrid shouted at him.

"How did she know all that stuff about me?" Patrick asked, glaring at me.

"She was born like that but she can read minds too. You need to leave. Now!" At the last word, Vlad's voice turned really deep, and it was layered with a command.

"Magda let's go." Patrick called, trying to leave. Magda sped in front of him.

"They won't follow through darling. I just came to say hello to you all. I didn't expect that to be here though." She shot a look of disgust at me and I opened my mouth to speak until a short little boy dragging a ratty old cuddly toy hit Magda's body.

"MUM!" Wolfie shouted.

"Barry." She said, pushing her son away like he was a disease.

"Come here Wolfie." I pulled my little half brother towards me and hugged him to my side.

"I want to go with Mum." He looked up at me and said.

"You can't come with us. A kid ruins lives." She drawled.

"So why did you have four?" I snapped back.

"Three and an it you mean. I don't have time for raising children." I saw red when she sneered that.

"Go away! It's not fair that you just came in here, bringing him along and ruining everything again! I've had it." Vlad shouted before I could say anything. Magda flicked her long dark hair and swept through the door. Patrick hurried quickly behind her and closed the door. I felt my vest top get wet and looked down. Wolfie was crying. I sighed and knelt down in front of him.

"She doesn't love me." He cried. I hugged him tightly.

"No. She doesn't love any of us. But at least you've got Vlad, Ingrid, Erin, Me, even the Count. We love you. You don't need her. None of us do, Me, Vlad and Ingrid grew up with out her and we turned out OK didn't we?" I whispered into his brown hair. He nodded and sniffed. His arms unwrapped from around my neck and I pulled away. He looked at me.

"No." He sniffed.

"Exactly. So do you want to grow up and be heartless like her, or be like me, Vlad and maybe Ingrid who look after our family, however new it is to us?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to me. "That's my little half-brother. Now go on. Go annoy Renfield or something." I smiled at him. His smile grew wider and he ran off. I felt a hand on my back.

"You were really mature about that you know." Vlad's voice told her. I blinked some tears from my eyes.

"Yeah well, doesn't matter does it? At the end of the day I have all I want." I smiled forcefully at him. I grabbed my homework from where I'd left it yesterday on the coffee


	10. Why me?

On my way to my first lesson the next day, My big brother had let me sleep over in a spare coffin whilst my furniture for my new room in the home was being ordered, I started wondering to my self. I didn't understand. Why didn't Sherri just leave me alone? What was I to her? I put my head down as I passed her; she took one look at me and tripped me up. I heard them all laugh, her little brain washed minions, their footsteps echoed on the gravel as they walked away chuckling. I felt my bare skin tingle in the direct sunlight it was getting. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as what Vlad, Ingrid or the Count's would do so I wasn't complaining. It felt almost nice. I stayed there a few more seconds before gathering my books and feeling a kind, gentle hand help me up. Brushing myself off, I saw it was Miss McCauley. Crap.

"Are you OK Essence?" She asked me. I nodded and picked my new beige shoulder bag from Monsoon up.

"Yes Miss. Thank you." I said. I was just about to walk away when she touched my cold arm with her warm hand.

"My office door is always up if you need to chat." She whispered to me. I felt the strange, unprovoked feeling of guilt well up in my stomach as I looked at her. I thought of saying thank you but it wouldn't come out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vlad see us. I nodded and walked away as fast as I could.

I found a tree to sit under and hit the ground with a soft thump. Drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I felt my eyes tear up. Why me?

**A/N: So sorry this is so short. I had to write this up quickly at my friends sleep over. My laptop is dead so it will be slow or no updates for a while for all of my stories. THANK YOU for all of your patients with me! Virtual hugs to all! Thanks again,**

**-KaitlenPotter x**


End file.
